1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement rides and more particularly to coaster-type amusement rides.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,771 discloses an amusement ride where a single carrier is elevated and then descends a single vertical portion of a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,910 includes prone seating for a passenger.
The present inventor is, however, unaware of any amusement ride where multiple coupled carriers are moved to the top of a vertical portion of track and then descend such vertical portion. Nor is the present inventor aware of an amusement ride where the carrier descends a vertical track, crosses along a parabolic portion of track, and then ascends another vertical portion of track.
The present invention has two vertical portions of track connected by a parabolic segment of track.
The carrier can be a single carrier or coupled carriers, either of which is elevated on one vertical section, allowed to descend, traverses the parabolic segment, ascends the other vertical section, descends again, and is either braked or allowed to oscillate.
The seats in the carrier are in a tilted position so that when the carrier is vertical, the participants actually tilt forward past vertical.